


【Jaydick】Overtime

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *短篇复健一发完。*一颗快过期的老夫老妻21糖。*一堆臆想+一点肉渣。*有原创人物+部分第三人称视角。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【Jaydick】Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> *短篇复健一发完。  
> *一颗快过期的老夫老妻21糖。  
> *一堆臆想+一点肉渣。  
> *有原创人物+部分第三人称视角。

**_乔什_ ** **_&_ ** **_威尔_ **

乔什·科恩从卷宗里抬头，发现整个缉毒组办公室只剩下两个脑袋还趴伏在桌前。他瞥了眼墙上走过八点的钟，才后知后觉地想起来该吃点东西。即使到这个点他的胃早就饿得失去知觉了，若再不摄入点卡路里和咖啡因，他百分百撑不过接下来的三个小时。

“嘿！威尔，”乔什朝后翘起椅子腿转向左后方的办公桌：“要不要搞点吃的？唐人街的中餐怎样？算我请。”

同样一脸疲惫的同事有气无力冲他摆手：“我外勤回来路上吃过了。”估摸看出乔什失望，从手边袋子里掏出一个扁扁的纸盒：“还剩半个披萨我打包回来了，你凑合去茶水间热热？”

“今天不是你值班吗？我吃了你的宵夜你吃什么？”

“接连两顿披萨？谢谢但还是免了。”威尔比他早进GCPD两年，是个埋头苦干的实在家伙，平常对还算新人的乔什也照顾有加。

“谢了——”年轻警员也不跟他客气，把屁股从椅子上挪起来，刚接过冷披萨办公室门被推开了，局长芭芭拉·戈登站在门口：“就你们俩？芮内在吗？”

威尔往最里面的单间努努嘴，玻璃后的百叶窗闭合着看不清里头：“在呢。一个多小时前进去就没出来。”

“还是之前那个走私案？”

乔什比了个并指礼，“如假包换，女士。”

芭芭拉点点头也没再多问，走前视线扫过乔什手里的披萨盒：“加班就别吃那个了，除了热量什么都没有。”

乔什含糊地应着，手臂偷偷拍了拍在边上略显受伤的威尔。结果女局长离开没到三分钟又回来了，刚够他给自己泡了杯速溶。芭芭拉的高跟鞋在地砖上敲出清脆利落的步点，穿过走道时往两人桌上各扔了一个纸包，又拎着一个保温袋进了蒙托亚的办公室。

乔什拆开包装发现里头裹着一个简简单单却分量十足的可颂三明治，他耸耸鼻尖一口咬下去，外层可颂烤得酥脆无比，内馅帕尔玛火腿夹着新鲜生菜，又被淡味切达轻巧地中和在一起，多层风味在味蕾上次第绽开。乔什鼓着腮帮不禁哼了一声，只觉自己半死不活的胃部正在缓慢苏醒过来。

用不到两分钟飞快把三明治和整杯咖啡塞进腹中，乔什心满意足地摸摸肚子叹了口气，才想到捡起差点被他扔进垃圾桶的包装纸——白色的防油纸上只有角落里印着个红色logo，像个有棱有角的心形或是放平的面具，形状说不出的眼熟。

“靠啊，这是哪家的面包？味道棒透了。”

威尔显然比他从容一些，乔什吃完时他还剩下大半慢条斯理地啃着：“卡默斯大道转角的法式餐厅，已经开了快两年了。”他摸摸下巴意有所指地慨道：“隔壁重案组可比我们有口福多了。”

“那不是离这儿还隔得挺远？”乔什一时没搞明白什么算是“重案组的口福”，刚想接着追问，一个男人拿着叠卷宗匆匆路过，看到他俩便停下脚步，毫无架子地打了招呼。

“晚、晚上好，格雷森探长。”乔什登时摆正身体，微微涨红了脸手忙脚乱地拍掉胸前衬衫上的面包渣。

重案组警长见状一笑，眼角漾开几丝细纹。乔什不禁想，老天总会对一些人格外偏心，想必理查德·格雷森便是其中之一——即便到了这个年纪，他英俊的外貌也并未在皱纹、白发和伤疤下减色半分。时光像是一层沉厚闪光的贵金属，丝丝入扣地镶嵌在他身周，让人移不开目光。

“三明治怎么样？合口味吗？”警探随口问道。

乔什有点受宠若惊，威尔则插在他前头说：“一如既往地美味，探长。科恩只用一分二十秒就吃完了一整个。”

“很高兴你们喜欢，我会代为转达好评。”格雷森腾出一只手摆了摆，看神情似乎比食客们更为满意。

见他身影也同样消失在单人办公室门后，乔什忍不住把手里的包装纸团作一团砸向威尔：“什么意思！”

威尔一边大笑躲闪，一边举起手里的可颂：“告诉你个秘密，这家法餐厅就是他家开的。我本来也不清楚这事，我有个同期去年调到重案组，在高强度工作下两个月内还重了七八磅。一问之后才知道隔壁每逢大案加班，就会有人送吃的来。几周下来菜单基本不见重样的。”

乔什顿时明白威尔在羡慕什么了，嘶嘶抽着气说：“你觉得现在申请调岗还来得及吗？”

“你小子想得倒美。”威尔知道乔什也就嘴上说说，虽然同算GCPD最危险忙碌的部门，但大概四五年前整个哥谭的毒品生意被狠狠重创过一次，多条交易渠道被连根拔起，毒枭们非死伤即落网，据说整件事和义警们也脱不开关系。近年来稍有死灰复燃的趋势，却也远不如从前那么猖獗。相较之下重案组的压力只多不少，想要享口福也得留着小命才行。何况芮内·蒙托亚待他们也着实不薄。

“餐厅据说是探长的妻子在经营，不过我们都没见过本人，应该手艺不错。”

乔什茫然道：“啊啥？他结婚了？”

见他显得惊讶，威尔好笑道：“格雷森都四十多了，结婚是什么很意外的事？”

“格雷森一周至少有八十个小时耗在警局，哪还有时间分给家里？何况也没见他戴戒指。”乔什压低嗓子偷摸摸地咕哝：“我听说他和局长搭档过很多年，关系又亲密，我以为那两个工作狂会有点什么呢？”

威尔翻了个白眼不客气地嘘他：“你还是把脑子放在案子上吧。”他的位置背对着门口，乔什扭头跟他说话，忽然表情变了，闭上嘴略显警惕地看着他身后。

威尔转向门口，看到一个陌生男人站在那，一半身子探进来，目光梭巡似乎在寻找什么。

“先生，”乔什大声问：“这儿是缉毒组办公区域，不受理直接报案，或者你有什么需要帮助的？”

那人走进灯光下，两人才发现他身量出奇地结实，锐利的面廓五官被几分入夜后的慵懒冲淡，倒也不算咄咄逼人。相比之下穿着不太起眼，身上机车夹克的肘部和衣领已有不少磨损，黑色短发里夹杂点点雪白，已不太年轻。

“晚上好，警官，我找重案组的理查德·格雷森。”他不紧不慢地解释，声音从容沉哑：“有人告诉我他人在这儿。”

“请问你是？”

“我叫杰森，嗯……算是他朋友，有点事要找他面谈。”男人迈开大步跨过几张空座位，一手拎着个袋子，另一只在口袋里挖出张纸递过来，乔什认出那是张GCPD的临时内部通行证，态度便好转不少，指指身后紧闭的门：“格雷森探长在我们老大办公室谈案子，你要有急事我帮你去喊一声。”

“不必麻烦。”他略一思索后摇摇头：“劳驾两位，我能在这等他吗？”

乔什和威尔奇怪地对视一眼，耸耸肩道：“请便。就是不知道他们什么时候结束，如果你不介意的话。”

那人自语哼道：“也不是什么新鲜事了。”说着他倒也不客气，自己找了个靠角落的空位坐下来，高大的身体蜷进旋转椅里，双腿一缩便不再吭声。

乔什见他当真打算等下去，也不好再多说什么。不过经这么一折腾，他也没了八卦上司们的闲心，回到电脑前磨蹭下午的出警报告。起初他每隔一会儿便朝那叫杰森的男人瞟上一眼，对方始终安静地垂着脑袋，没半点起身离开的意思。他心下狐疑地嘀咕两声，逐渐也忽略了不速之客的存在——毕竟眼下他还有更紧迫的麻烦撂在手上。半个多小时后威尔终于被乔什用力敲击键盘的声音逼疯，趁着到咖啡的功夫转过来看看他，屏幕上还是那几个孤零零的单词，光标可怜兮兮地闪着。

“你下午的报告还没写完？”

这事不提倒也就算了，乔什怨忿地搓了搓脸，长长叹了口气：“不甘心啊。”

威尔和乔什不是同组搭档，两人负责的案子也不一样，但他早上还看到乔什兴奋地说之前追踪的一批毒品有了下落，不出意外今天就能出结果。下午他外勤回来，乔什却在芮内办公室垂头丧气地挨批，整张脸都快皱成纸了。

“东西没找到？”他靠在桌边，试探着问他。

乔什摇摇头：“没。情况比想象的麻烦。”他感激地接过同事递来的咖啡，手指在纸杯边缘刻出一个个指甲印：“一千盎司海洛因从墨西哥走私入境，用一家汽修店掩人耳目。线人情报无误，我们跟进了将近一个月最后连半克都没搜到。你能想象嫌疑人那副得意洋洋的嘴脸？要不被拦着我差点就拔枪了。”

威尔安抚地拍拍后辈的肩膀：“去之前你们问K9要狗了吗？”

“怎么没有，带了两条缉毒犬过去。而且问题就出在这，”乔什总算嘬了口咖啡，鼻尖被热气熏蒸和他自己揉搓得发红：“汽修店机本身金属和油味就重，最倒霉的隔壁就是家不太干净的宠物店。两条狗下了车就很不安分。各种味道混在窄街上连我们都有点吃不消，更别提警犬了。”

威尔也敛了神情，沉默半晌说：“一千盎司可不是小数目，你们临街店铺都搜了？”

“那附近几个门面硬着头皮都找了。我被老大痛骂一顿，但她说了会给补上搜查令，不然只怕一顿处分是逃不掉。”这点挫折对缉毒组来说基本算是家常便饭，但威尔知道乔什刚入警局不久，又是年轻气盛，急着要做出点成绩。刚想着怎么安慰他两句，听到一旁有个人声问道：“嘿，警官，你说线人报的那家汽修店在哪儿？”

他和乔什同时循声转头，看到角落里那夹克男子不再打盹，正抬头望来，一只胳膊撑在扶手上，歪歪斜斜地抵着头，好像那颗脑袋足有五十磅重。

乔什似乎这才猛然意识到空间里还有个第三者，愣了小半刻张了张嘴，不知怎地开口答道：“罗宾逊公园后门，派恩街。”

“噢，那儿啊，果然不出所料。”男人指尖在颧骨懒洋洋地敲节奏：“记得再去细细查下那家宠物店。”

“呃，什么？”

“那家店的异味浓厚到能影响到警犬搜证，看样子宠物养得也不怎么样吧？”

乔什尽力回忆了一会，末了点点头：“但店里很安静，没什么声响。”

“估计难免套着几层皮，店铺所有者和汽修店十有八九是有点关系……如果你们情报无误的话。毒贩子们藏毒和运毒不是用的汽车，而是用的狗——这就是用来对付缉毒犬的招数。罗宾逊公园不是有一块很大的遛狗草坪吗？”男人摸摸下巴上点点胡茬，口吻像在聊一个稀松平常的话题，类似于一会要去趟超市买块牛排做晚餐：“在那儿不用牵引绳，最方便浑水摸鱼，也不怕被查监控。”

威尔脑子清醒，刚想提醒乔什不要对外人多言，却已是来不及了——他的同事完全被对方新奇的陈述牵跑，居然跟着思路琢磨起来：“但是……哎，你说狗怎么运送毒品？”

“很简单的把戏，哎呀，动动脑子别让我失望嘛。人饿了要吃东西，就像警官们饿了会吃三明治，对吧？”

“吃东西？”过了几秒威尔反应过来：“哦老天，你是说他们把毒品喂给狗吃了？”

乔什还在满头雾水：“给狗吃了？”

男人耸耸肩膀露出一个坏笑，令他看起来一下子年轻不少：“梆梆，提示时间已经结束咯。”他模仿着闯关题目的语气说：“这么多年过去，GCPD也该多少有点长进了。”

威尔站直身体，面朝乔什在腹部上下比划了一下：“确切说是暂时存放在狗的体内，估计为了防止狗的肠胃痉挛或者呕吐，还给它们用了点肌松剂和镇静剂。所以——”

乔什的脑子总算接上了：“所以……所以店里才会没什么狗叫声。”

“没错了。”威尔终于说。那陌生男人还在意犹未尽地补充：“你们要是搜查令批不下来，可以找动物保护协会的去，就说收到虐待的匿名举报，保管一查一个准。”

乔什和威尔越想越觉得整个推论乍一听有些离谱，实际上居然……合理并且可行。问题是这里头的套路可绝非一般人能想到——这人到底是什么来头和身份？两人面面相视片刻，同时从对方眼里看出几分警觉意味。

威尔绷紧神经缓缓深吸一口气，不动声色地抬了抬下巴。年轻警官接收到指令起身，二人默契地分开两个方向，一个朝男人慢慢靠近，另一个则绕向他侧方。乔什右手摸上后腰，谨慎搭话道：“先生，能否问一下你是从哪里知道这些事的？”

“这些？都是过时的老伎俩了。”男人倒浑然不觉自己多管闲事的口舌已惹上麻烦，还悠然地打着呵欠，直到被人猛然扣住后肩，同时手腕上多了副银光闪闪的手铐。

他迟钝而困惑地眨眨双眼，慢吞吞举起被扣的手臂：“呃，抱歉，警官，请问这是什么意思？”

“显而易见，你被扣押了。”乔什用力伸手扯了一把，和威尔一起将人从那张转椅上拽下来：“劝你最好别耍什么花样。”

“哇轻点儿，警官们，注意脚下别踩到我的袋子——”男人被迫踉跄了一步站稳，除了嘴里喋喋不休的抱怨意外地毫无反抗：“简直令人心碎，说真的。你们确定GCPD就这么报答一个心怀正义的热心市民？”

直到此时才看清对方夹克下结实肌肉的乔什不禁暗自松了口气，心有余悸地清了清嗓子，摆出副公事公办样子：“是否心怀正义不太清楚，但我们有理由怀疑你接触或曾经从事毒品相关工作。”

威尔则拍拍他厚实的肩膀：“先来跟我做个信息录入吧，先生。当然，你有权通知你的律师。”

**_迪克_ ** **_&_ ** **_杰森_ **

低头翻动卷宗时迪克无意中瞥到左腕上的手表，惊觉时针已爬过九点——这块表是去年杰森送他纪念日礼物，迪克当时觉得未免贵重，但想想他俩早就不是肆意挥霍的年纪了，又磕磕碰碰那么多年才安顿，多相互接纳一点都算是对过去的补偿。

“啊该死，已经那么晚了？”迪克用力揉了揉太阳穴抬起头，等待模糊的视线恢复，脑侧的旧枪伤让他比以往更快地消耗精力：“你们先谈着，我出去打个电话。”

对面沙发上的芭芭拉似笑非笑地看他一眼，“那今天先到这儿吧，这案子牵连很广，一时半会也没法解决。迪克你明天先派人按计划去港区摸摸那条运输线，看看能不能找到点什么。”她知道他有所牵挂，便顺水推舟地卖个人情：“今天吃了他的东西，就不让他等了。”

“得了，他能等什么？”迪克摇头轻哼，但也没推拒，把手边吃剩的三明治包装纸收拾起来，指尖抚过上头的红色logo。这个熟悉的标志还是一如既往，但代表的含义却不同了……或者说，变得更加丰富。

芮内锁了资料合上电脑，意有所指地接话：“没想到他真的说退休就退休了。我以为照他那个脾气，固执起来不比布鲁斯来得好对付。”

“只能说作为最大受害者，我对此几乎不抱异议。”迪克把卷宗清点了两遍才塞回档案袋，掏出手机确认上面没有未接听的来电或讯息，忿忿不满道：“你敢相信他昨天为了客厅的窗帘颜色跟我冷战了大半天？”

芭芭拉刻薄地指出：“以我的经验，这件事未必真的是杰森的错。而且你听上去完全不在抱怨。”

迪克大为痛心疾首：“这么多年了，居然还是逃不过一句交友不慎。”

芮内笑道：“今天可颂三明治真的味道不错。”

三人一边有搭没搭地聊着一边先后起身，迪克推门时还在低头整理案子细节，直到芭芭拉在他身后用力清了清嗓子，还在他背上暗推了一把，迪克不明就里地抬头，刚想开口，下一秒便愣住了。

缉毒组方才打过照面的两个警员正凑在一块站着，而那个憋屈地缩在他俩跟前椅子里，腕上扣着一副手铐，满脸无可奈何的男人不是杰森·托德又能是谁？

这场面饶是迪克一时也想不通因后果——先不提红头罩已退休三年多，就算杰森耐不住寂寞又犯了什么事儿，朝夕相处下他也没理由毫不知情。

“科恩，发生了什么事？”最后出来的芮内出声询问道。迪克同芭芭拉对视一眼，侧身腾出空间让她走到前面。

“啊老大！”年轻的那个红毛小警员急匆匆地转身，杰森闻声也扭动脖子，见到迪克后登时双眼一亮，夸张地拉出个苦兮兮的鬼脸。迪克瞪他一眼，用唇语道：“你来警局做什么？又给我惹事！”

杰森舔舔嘴唇笑了，鼻尖皱起来，哗啦哗啦地摇动手铐，像是在炫耀所受的非人待遇。嘚瑟。这人简直没救了，迪克想，他年纪分明就没小自己几岁，但这么多年来他还是会被他不时莽撞的态度惹恼。

隐退的决定是杰森自个提出来的——换做迪克，这个残忍的提议他一辈子都说不出口。他太过清楚义警工作对于杰森整个人生的意义，这世界上没有任何人有资格要求他从战场上撤退。但他们都战斗了太久，积累了太多的伤痕和疲惫，忘记了正常的命运节奏。即使在他们磕磕绊绊地成为恋人后，五年，十年，十五年。

直到某天他在打斗时受伤，杰森在给他清创时用一种十分平淡的语气说：“迪基，我们中间总该有一个得稍微停下来了，花上点功夫打理，以确保另一个能飞得更平稳。”

“你在说什么？”那天外头有些小雨，他的安全屋潮湿，一点点阴冷，混合着药和血的味道。只有杰森的手掌温度热得惊人。

“就算你逞强不开口，我也知道你和我都在逐渐面临极限，这就是自然规律。”

时间和年龄。这是一个他总想避而不谈的问题——即使远超常人的体魄锻炼让每一代蝙蝠都能不停歇地回到天空，但他依然感知到视力精力耐力和体力都在缓步下滑，那些过去数十年里积攒下的伤痛，无时无刻不在向他索要回透支的部分。他以为杰森比他更不愿面对无情的事实，但到头来他竟还是远比他有勇气。

“你一直以来的处事方式和经验，让你能比我能做到的更多。迪克，嘿，看着我。”杰森抚着他的脸，慢慢用拇指擦过他湿润的眼角，那里生出的皱纹和几道小疤痕相互交错：“这当然不会是结束，对我们来说只有停止呼吸的那刻才是真正的终点。”

迪克并非没有激烈地反对过这个决定。但和过去数不清的大大小小的辩论和争执一样，他最终没能赢过他。

“对于哥谭和他的百姓来说，恐惧远不是长久之计，只有希望才是，迪克。这一点上你有别于我，也有别于布鲁斯。这么久了你还看不出来吗？年龄从来不是我们最大的问题。”

之后杰森准备和计划了足足一年多，将大部分毒品交易链从这座城市连根拔起。而那位曾令哥谭黑帮们闻之丧胆的红头罩也同时销声匿迹。那一晚，新任蝙蝠侠将蝙蝠灯亮了整夜，饱受光污染的月晕将明黄的灯光沁得微泛着猩红。

乔什足足用了七八分钟才把前因后果讲清，要不是威尔在旁边扼要地提炼重点，或许还能花上更久。他一说完，芮内和芭芭拉同时看向迪克，两人眼中的意思写得清清楚楚：“你看着办，这破事儿我们管不了。”

迪克听到中途就猜到了原委，知道是误会后放下心。但毕竟在后辈和手下面前不便多言，好笑又好气地看着自家恋人，杰森则全程撇着嘴，听到失实部分就不满地哼哼两声。

GCPD局长在他身后看热闹不嫌事大地提醒：“记得走流程，就这么放了不行。芮内还要面子的。”

“那这样吧，”迪克抬手半遮住嘴，掩盖忍不住上扬的嘴角——毕竟这么多年下来，能看到杰森·托德aka前任红头罩憋屈地被扣押在警局怎么都算是幕奇景，要知道这种程度的手铐，他们罗宾时期都用不上十秒就能挣脱：“如果蒙托亚警探不介意的话，这位嫌疑人的问讯工作就由我来继续，怎么样？我和他稍微有点渊源。”

乔什吓了一跳：“这怎么合适？”

芮内也满脸忍俊不禁，又不得不摆出严肃的神情：“既然你都那么说了，”她又贴心补充道：“二号审讯室空着。”她话音刚落，杰森那边已经站起来了，看都没看目瞪口呆的乔什和威尔一眼，摇摇晃晃走到迪克跟前，咧开一个玩世不恭的笑容：“走吧，警官，还在等什么？”

迪克差点没好气地用卷宗袋敲他的脑袋。

跨进审讯室迪克还没来得及伸手开灯，就听到身后传来金属落地清脆的碰撞声。下一秒他的衬衫就被撩开了，一双温暖又略带粗糙的手贴上腰侧皮肤，急迫而贪婪地抚摸着，同时他的颈侧被覆上一个又一个混着气息洒落的吻。

“杰，慢点……”迪克侧身去捕捉杰森的不安分的亲吻，还不忘记用脚把审讯室的门带上。两人直到双唇相触，呼吸相闻才各自长长地叹息，仿佛为这一刻等待了一生。

“你说你怎么还能像二十出头的愣头青那么毛躁？”漫长的一吻结束迪克的衬衫也松了大半，杰森双臂牢牢钳着他他的腰不肯撒手，脑袋沉沉地埋在他胸前。迪克看出他在闹脾气，轻轻揉了揉弟弟粗乱的短发，摸黑翻出手机给芮内打电话。

“麻烦帮我关下二号室的监控。”

“你俩都一把年纪了，别搞得太夸张。”对面传来两位女警探的笑声。

迪克知道今天的事估计能被当做把柄讹上半年，挂了电话想把杰森推开些好说几句话，结果整个人被腾空抱起直接坐上了审讯桌。

迪克手指滑到杰森的耳廓，安抚着问他：“你今天怎么会过来？”出于各种原因，杰森从不出现在GCPD，送餐也找人代劳。不过没人应他，杰森正忙于沿着他的锁骨到胸口一路舔舐，一边去解他的皮带。

迪克早就不像年轻时候那么精力勃发，也习惯了恋人多年来不着规律的步调，由着他耐心地挑拨自己的兴致，还摸了个空挡把桌上的台灯拧亮了。

杰森舌头在他的耻骨上转着圈向下，直到听见头顶迪克传来真切压抑的喘息，才露出笑容：“瞧，你这不是还没到年纪嘛。”

“闭嘴、杰，闭嘴——”

迪克尽可能将自己沉浸在缓慢涨潮的快感里，性器逐渐半勃。算来他们已经有段时间没有性生活了，当然迪克近期案子缠身是最大原因，但本身对于这方面的需求和欲望减退也是事实。如果再往前推个十年，他们常常在夜巡后还能干个通宵。杰森在床笫之事上从不勉强他，不过迪克向来不是感情纤细的那个，显然杰森也并不长于事事坦诚。

好在漫长的时光磨合了他们之间的差别与冲突，迪克了解杰森就像了解自己的身体，而反之也是同样。“抬抬你的屁股，宝贝。”随着动作杰森拉开他的内裤，又把半硬的性器纳进嘴里，毫不在意地吮吸舔舐，双手还不忘耐心地照顾囊袋。他太清楚迪克的敏感点了，带着有度的节奏，每一下都精准地将酥麻的快感流过神经送往他的全身。迪克低咒一声深吸口气，咬住下唇以防自己呻吟出声，他左手不得不撑住桌面维持姿势，右手则半推半扯地拽着弟弟的衣领。杰森隔一阵便抬眼观察兄长面上每一丝压抑又沉湎的表情，来回数次后忽然猛地张开喉咙将他全数吞进。

“啊、操——杰森……操！”这次高潮来得少有的激烈，迪克忍不住闷哼，搁在杰森颈旁的手指几乎嵌进他颈部肌肉中，隔了好一会才松开。迪克双手抵在腰后，胸部急促起伏着，多日来的疲惫也好像随着精液一同射出体外，遗留下一阵略带困意的松弛感。杰森慢条斯理地用舌尖清理嘴角遗留的残液，又兴致盎然地把不应期的迪克拉下来接吻。

两人依偎温存片刻，迪克感觉杰森硬邦邦的性器正火热地贴在自己腿根，在他耳边恶作剧般吹气：“要不要来一发？趁我们都在兴头上。”

“不行。”杰森倍感艰难地咬牙切齿：“没带套。但你得把这发留到晚上，我预支了。”

迪克拉开距离好奇地瞪着他：“你到底干啥来了？”

“跑大老远来审讯室跟你打炮？我看上去就那么无聊？”杰森翻翻白眼把裤子松开，迪克迅速意会地把手伸进去，被触碰的杰森长舒一口气，肩膀随着恋人的手部动作轻轻抖动。

“我以为你抱怨我今天又没准时呢？”迪克忍不住暗损他：“结果我一不看着，你就又给我惹事。”

“那两个没眼力见的条子，我好心帮他们早点下班。这事能赖我？”杰森没好气的说：“你们最近不是在查一个毒品走私案？本来是蒙托亚的案子，结果现在因为涉及到偷渡和人口买卖，你们两组联合办案了。”

迪克瞬间就明白过来：“你手里有线索？”

在唯一有限的光源下，杰森的颧骨微微泛红，嘴里含糊道：“港区有个过去的线人——”他估计本想申辩两句，却因为老二还被攥在别人手里悻悻作罢，粗重地喷着鼻息。

迪克顿时笑了，声音略略低哑，面孔闪光又温和：“谢啦，杰。一如既往。”

“……我得承认，”杰森断续地嘟哝道：“你的反应……比我想象的好那么点。”

“我该摆出什么态度？仅仅因为你还在通过某种方式关心着这座城市？与之相反，说实话我松了口气。”迪克一边说话还不忘照顾手里的小弟弟，他相当满意这种谈话氛围——这时候某些刻薄别扭的家伙也难免坦诚：“就像你和我说的，我们永远都会不懂得如何停止，杰。同年龄无关和际遇无关，哥谭某个角落总有需要一把援手的地方。只是相比年轻时期，我们能选择更合适的方法。”

之后杰森便没再开口，他只是闭上双眼紧紧搂着夜翼的肩膀一如二十年前，也一如二十年来从未曾松开。

十多分钟后两人一前一后走出审讯室，那两个缉毒组的小警察还在，一见他俩出现，其中年轻的那个登时窘迫地涨红了脸，几乎都快赶上头发一个颜色了。

“格雷森警探、我——”他瞥到迪克身后的杰森，满脸尴尬又转成歉意：“真的抱歉先生，这是个误会。非、非常感谢您对案子的帮助。”

迪克猜测芮内和他们说了点什么消除杰森的嫌疑，其实这事杰森自己根本就该负大半责任。他完全可以选择把案子结论直接告诉芮内，惹上这份额外麻烦某种意义上根本就在他的预料之内。到了这个年纪还玩心不减，迪克虽懒得去戳穿杰森，但也不打算再放任他继续在GCPD过足戏瘾。

“科恩，这不是你的责任，无需道歉。”迪克侧头瞪了杰森一眼，无声警告他别再多嘴，又转向两人说道：“藏毒案就按照杰森告诉你们的追查一下试试，如果有结果就再好不过。”

乔什识趣地迅速表态：“我明天就去突查那家宠物店。老大说早上就把搜查令批给我。”

迪克点点头，鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀：“别担心错过任何一条线索，经验需要积累，你还年轻着呢，乔什。”

杰森偏偏这时凑过来插话，干巴巴又毫不客气地问道：“既然如此，警官，请问我带来的那个保温袋现在可以还我了吧？”

“什么保温袋？”迪克好奇问道。

“欧培拉外送啰。”杰森撇撇嘴，一本正经地拉长语调：“如果我没记错的话，昨天好像听到有人说想吃法式甜品。”

迪克眼中划过盎然笑意：“因为是加班宵夜。”

两人说话间威尔已把那个白色袋子递还回来，他一眼瞥见角落里熟悉的红色logo，一时流露出些许困惑的神情，抬头又直直对上杰森的双眼。

杰森勾起嘴角施然接过保温袋，用只有他们二人才能听见的声音慢吞吞地说：“谢谢你喜欢我的三明治，警官。”

说完他拉着迪克离开了缉毒组办公区，丢下了那位因备受冲击而愣在当场的可怜警员。

不过等到某天威尔能够得知红色符号所代表另一层真正的含义，那估计又是很久之后的事了。

**-FIN-**


End file.
